


How to Train Your Yoko

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko loses Hina's key. Hina makes him pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Yoko

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for kink_bingo's February "all you can kink" mini-challenge, in which you write a fic with at least five kinks. This has...a lot more than five XD. My original list of intended links had eight: Begging, Bondage, Gags, Penance/punishment, Spanking, Object penetration, Obedience, Sensory deprivation. It also ended up including orgasm denial/control, and probably other stuff I'm forgetting. Thanks to Kinoface for brainstorming assistance and awesome ideas ♥

Yoko presses the button under Hina's apartment number, fingers shifting on the strap of the overnight bag on his shoulder. A red light comes on, and Yoko can hear a whirring as the camera focuses on him. He stares straight ahead. There's a static, crackling noise before Hina's voice comes over the intercom.

"Didn't I give you a key last week?"

"I didn't bring it," Yoko lies.

"You lost it, didn't you?"

"Just let me in." He reaches out, jiggles the door handle just in case.

"I'm not letting you in until you admit you lost my key."

"Fine," Yoko sighs, "I'll just go home then." He shifts his weight, hoping Hina won't call his bluff.

"No you won't," Hina says. There's a click, and then the door is swinging open. "Come on, you're gonna annoy my neighbors if you just stand out there."

Yoko steps through the door, toeing off his shoes. The entryway is a step down from the rest of the apartment, and Hina's standing right at the edge, blocking Yoko in and forcing him to look up at him.

"You gonna move?" he says, after they stare at each other for a minute.

"Not until you admit you lost my key."

"I didn't lose it," Yoko says, defiant.

"You can admit it now," Hina says, voice dropping to a register that makes the hair on the back of Yoko's neck stand up, "or you can pay for it later. What'll it be?"

Yoko's feeling brave (or stupid), and he takes a step toward Hina before repeating, "I didn't lose it."

"Okay," Hina says, then steps back. "You hungry? I made curry."

They have a somewhat nice, only mildly awkward dinner, and Yoko completely forgets about the key until Hina's clearing the table and he instructs Yoko to strip and get on his knees in the living room.

Yoko stuffs his clothes into his bag before kneeling down, and he can hear the clanging of dishes, running water: Hina's doing the dishes. This is one of Hina's more infuriating power plays: making Yoko wait before they start. It's infuriating because Yoko knows exactly what it's supposed to do--make him nervous, remind him of Hina's control, embarrass him a little--but even though he knows all that, it's still frustratingly effective.

"I hate when you do this," he shouts.

"Sorry," Hina yells back, "can't hear you."

"You definitely can!" Yoko yells, annoyed.

"Go get the ball gag," is Hina's response.

"Sorry," Yoko shouts, "can't hear you."

There's silence from Hina, and Yoko stands up, shaking the tingling out of his feet, and goes into Hina's bedroom to retrieve the gag. He sets it on the table, because Hina didn't tell him to put it on and he's feeling contrary, then kneels back down.

When Hina's finally done with the dishes, he comes into the living room. His eyes track from the gag on the table to Yoko kneeling at the corner of a black throw rug.

"You didn't tell me to put it on," he says, when Hina opens his mouth.

"If I'd wanted you to," Hina says, "I would have said so."

Hina stares down at him, and Yoko can feel his skin heating up. The anticipation is the worst, waiting to see what Hina's going to do.

"So," he says after a minute, sitting down on one of the dining table chairs, "about the key you lost."

"I didn't--" Yoko starts, but Hina picks the gag up off the table, eyebrows raised, and Yoko shuts his mouth, clenching his jaw.

"Tell me the truth," Hina says. He's holding the gag by one of the straps, and it swings back and forth slowly.

"Fine," Yoko says, "I lost it. I have no idea where it is."

Hina hums, then stands up. "Since you've decided to be cooperative, I guess I'll give you a choice about your punishment."

Yoko grits his teeth, concentrating on breathing slowly while he watches Hina unbuckle his belt. He pulls it out of the loops, the soft swishing sound of leather on denim filling Yoko's ears. He can already feel the crack of leather against his skin, sharp and breathtaking.

"Do you want me to hit you with the belt or my hand?"

Yoko very nearly says "neither," but he knows that would just end with Hina hitting him with the belt, so he says, "Your hand, please."

"Doesn't seem like you want it," Hina says. He steps around behind Yoko, letting the end of the belt slip against his slouched shoulders. "Convince me."

Yoko sits up straighter, clenching his teeth. "Please hit me with your hand?"

"You know, people say you're such a good actor, but I don't really see it."

Yoko closes his eyes, swallows hard, and tries his best to sound like he means it when he says, "I deserve it, please, hit me with your hand, _please_."

Hina puts a hand in Yoko's hair, cupping the back of his head. "I almost believe you."

"Fuck," Yoko says, eyes still squeezed shut, "I don't--what do you want from me? _Please_ use your hand, I don't want to get hit with the belt, I want your hand, please, please, Hina, please..."

"Good," Hina says. When he moves in front of him, Yoko can see the outline of his cock hard through his jeans.

"That really gets you off, huh?" Yoko says.

"Not when you ruin it like that," Hina grumbles, and Yoko snickers. Hina picks up the gag from the table, dropping to his knees in front of Yoko. He fists his hand in Yoko's hair, tugging his head back, and presses the ball to Yoko's closed lips. "Open," he says, "or I'm gonna use the belt and leave marks."

The last time Hina had made that threat, Yoko had spent the next day regretting not taking it seriously. He opens his mouth obediently, letting Hina push the ball in, then bows his head so he can fasten the straps. Hina steps back once the gag is fastened, then walks away without saying anything.

He comes back a minute later with a length of rope and instructs Yoko to kneel on one of the dining table chairs, facing the chair back. He grips the top of the back to support himself, and Hina begins to wrap the rope around his wrists, then through the back bar of the chair. Yoko makes a sound of dismay, imagining how he'll topple over along with the chair if he leans too far in the wrong way, and Hina laughs under his breath.

"You'll have to be careful not to move too much," he says. "You could fall right over."

Yoko whimpers, and Hina leans in, pressing his lips lightly against Yoko's forehead as he finishes the knot.

The seat of the chair is cushioned, so it's not too uncomfortable on Yoko's knees, but his whole body is tense as he tries not to rock the chair.

"I think I'll go with twenty," Hina says, palming the curve of Yoko's ass. "Don't forget to breathe, okay?"

Yoko breathes in through his nose, tightening his fingers around the back of the chair, and then Hina's hand cracks sharp against his ass. Yoko yelps, the pain flaring hot across his skin. Hina hits _hard_ ; he's had years of practice and he aims his blows perfectly so that the pain never dulls.

Yoko thinks maybe he'd have been better off choosing the belt.

By what he thinks is the tenth hit, Yoko's taking gasping breaths, his world centered around the spikes of pain he feels each time Hina hits him. Hina pauses, his hand resting warm on Yoko's lower back.

"Stick your ass out more," he instructs.

Yoko arches and leans forward, pushing his hips back, but as soon as Hina palms over his sensitive flesh, he flinches and twitches away from it. He corrects it immediately, panting.

"If you can hold that position without moving at all for one hit," Hina says, "I'll take the gag out."

Yoko whimpers. The gag is already making his jaw ache, a dull soreness in his head, and it would be nice to have it out, but he's not quite sure he can do what Hina's asking him. He braces himself for the next blow, eyes shut and breaths shallow.

When Hina hits him again, Yoko screams through the gag, but he doesn't move.

"Good," Hina says, unbuckling the strap behind Yoko's head, "really good."

When Hina pulls the ball from his mouth, Yoko swallows hard, ducking his head. Hina sets the gag aside and puts his fingers under Yoko's chin, tilting his head up, and kisses him. It's slow, teasing, almost enough to distract Yoko from the position he's in, from the pain still prickling over his skin. He lets his eyes close as Hina sucks on his lower lip, sighing.

Then Hina's pulling away and there's something metal being pressed to Yoko's parted lips. He pulls back, trying to see what it is, but Hina holds the back of his head.

"Don't lose this one," he says, and Yoko realizes: it's a key.

"Thanks," Yoko mumbles, "but I don't really have anywhere to put it right now."

Hina's hand in his hair tightens. "I can think of a few places," he says darkly, then taps the key against Yoko's bottom lip. "Open."

Yoko parts his lips, and Hina puts the key just inside his mouth, tells him to hold it between his lips.

"If you drop it," he says, "I'll add ten more hits. Understand?"

Yoko nods, mouth shut tight.

The key, Yoko decides quickly, is worse than the gag. With the gag on he was free to scream, to make noise however he wanted. Holding the key in his mouth means he's got to keep his lips pressed together, he has to concentrate on keeping it there.

"I'm going to start again," Hina warns him, and Yoko braces himself. When the smack comes he wants to cry out, but he keeps his mouth closed, breathing hard through his nose and whimpering.

The next two come in quick succession, Hina's palm landing in the exact same spot both times. Yoko makes a high sound in his throat, face screwed up with pain.

"Your ass gets so _red_ ," Hina says admiringly.

Yoko imagines what he looks like from Hina's perspective, kneeling in the chair with his ass thrust out, all covered in Hina's handprints. He feels his face flush at the embarrassment of the mental picture. He wonders if he'll have marks tomorrow, if he'll need to be careful when he changes clothes with other people around. The thought of it sends a rush of nervousness through Yoko's body, and he shivers.

After two more, Hina runs his palm over Yoko's hot, sensitive skin.

"You've got five left," he says. Yoko concentrates hard on breathing, tells himself he can handle it. "You're doing well," Hina says, "I didn't think you'd even make it this long with the key."

Yoko grits his teeth. He'll show Hina, he thinks determinedly.

The next smack feels harder than any of the ones before it. It takes Yoko's breath away, and he groans, mouth shut tight. The pain feels bright, overwhelming, like an electric shock, and Yoko blinks back tears.

The last four are just as hard, and they blur together into a neverending tangle of sensation until Yoko's crying from it, robbed of the release of screaming by the key in his mouth. Hina steps around the chair so he's in front of Yoko, pulls the key from his mouth and runs soothing fingers through his hair. Yoko takes a few gasping breaths through his mouth, trying hard to calm down. He knows it makes Hina kind of uncomfortable when he cries, and it's humiliating to have been reduced to tears from a spanking like he's a little kid. It takes a minute, but soon the tears stop and Yoko can breathe normally.

Hina works loose the knots binding Yoko's wrists, coiling up the rope to be put away. In the absence of instructions, Yoko stays in more or less the position he'd been tied in. Without the constant rush of pain, his body is starting to cool down, and he feels exposed, the air in the room cool against his skin.

"Next time, remind me that your hand is worse than the belt," he says, voice a little shaky. Hina laughs, low.

"Are you going to need help getting out of the chair?"

"No, I can--" Yoko starts, but when he tries to move his knees feel kind of weak. He flushes, embarrassed. "Okay, maybe, yeah," he mumbles.

Hina's fingers wrap firm around Yoko's forearm, giving him something to lean on as he eases off of the chair. Once he's standing, he's fine, and he shrugs Hina off, annoyed that he'd known Yoko would need help.

"You need anything?" Hina asks, and Yoko shakes his head. He knows Hina means well, but the coddling just embarrasses Yoko further.

"I'm fine," he insists, staring at the floor. It's weird to be standing freely after being tied up for a while; he feels overly aware of every movement of his body. He almost wants to kneel: the position sounds comforting, right now.

"This is embarrassing you, isn't it?" Hina asks. When Yoko says nothing, Hina prompts, "I asked you a question."

They've tried a whole series of rules governing Yoko's speaking, most of which they both forget about and which Yoko breaks all the time, but one of the longest-standing ones is that Yoko must answer any question Hina asks him, if his mouth is free.

"Yes," Yoko says, "it's embarrassing."

"Look, though," Hina says, his voice low, "you're turned on." As if to prove his point, he steps in close to Yoko and curls his fingers around his cock. Yoko gasps, bucking into Hina's hand. Yoko himself hadn't really noticed, too wrapped up in everything else he was feeling.

"You like it," Hina says, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip of Yoko's cock, "don't you?"

It's the sort of thing Hina makes Yoko admit to him on a semi-regular basis, but it's still difficult for him to force out a "yes."

"Then why don't we see if you can't get a little more embarrassed," Hina says. "Go in my room, put on the blindfold, and finger yourself for me. I'll be there in a minute." He strokes down Yoko's cock once before letting go, patting Yoko on the ass when he turns away.

Yoko bitches under his breath as he rummages through a box in Hina's closet to find the blindfold. It's black, kind of cheap: Yoko thinks Hina took it home from an airline or something. He plucks a bottle of lube from the bedside table and sits down at the edge of the bed, then immediately regrets it, hissing in pain at the contact of fabric against sensitive skin. He rolls onto his back, lying against the pillows and trying to get into the position that is both most comfortable and least humiliating. Eventually, he settles for being propped up a little against the pillows, his feet flat on the bed and knees spread, hips tilted up.

He sets the lube next to him before pulling the blindfold over his eyes, adjusting the strap so it's not over his hair, then pours some lube out over his fingers. Yoko teases himself a little at first, tracing fingers around his hole and making his breath catch. The pleasure of it is a welcome distraction from the punishment earlier, and from Hina's threat to embarrass him further.

Yoko's got two fingers in himself and is considering touching his cock when he hears movement in the direction of the doorway. He stills for a second, listening.

"Don't stop on my account," Hina says. "I'm just setting up the recording equipment."

Yoko reaches for the blindfold.

"I'm kidding!" Hina says quickly. "No recording equipment."

"You're really not funny," Yoko grumbles.

"Anyway," Hina says, "even if I wanted to record this I couldn't get a good angle with the position you're in. Turn over, I wanna see."

Yoko heaves a sigh, then turns himself over slowly. He buries his face in the crook of his left arm, legs spread, and reaches back with his right hand.

"Ass up higher," Hina instructs. His voice still sounds like he's standing near the doorway, a few feet from the bed. It's weird to have him so far away, just watching and telling Yoko what to do.

"Maybe you could see better if you came a little closer," Yoko says, but he pushes himself up on his knees a little, so his back is arched and his ass is up in the air.

"Now spread your knees farther apart," Hina says, ignoring Yoko's complaints.

Yoko can hear movement, what sounds like Hina getting something from his closet. His voice sounds neutral, like he could be completely disinterested in what Yoko's doing. It makes Yoko flush with embarrassment, imagining Hina just making him do this for his own amusement. He keeps fingering himself, though, listening to Hina move around the room. Yoko's really turned on by this point, ready for something more than his fingers. He pushes in a third, groaning at the stretch.

He can hear Hina's footsteps getting closer, then the bed shifting, and then a buzzing sound before the tip of a vibrator is being run from the nape of his neck down the arch of his spine. Yoko shivers, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps. Hina stops at his tailbone, holding it there as he wraps his fingers around Yoko's wrist and tugs his hand away.

"Fuck yourself with it," he says, placing the vibrator in Yoko's hand. He keeps hold of Yoko's wrist for a few seconds, and Yoko hears the click of the lube being uncapped, the slick sound of Hina wetting the vibrator. When he lets go, Yoko pushes the vibrator in, toes curling at the sensation. He feels the bed rocking again as Hina moves behind him.

"How does it feel?" Hina asks.

"Good," Yoko says breathlessly. "Fuck, _really_ good."

"It's only on the lowest setting," Hina says. "If I turned it up I bet it would feel even better."

Yoko can't really imagine anything feeling better than what he's feeling right now, the dull vibrations throbbing through him and making his whole body shiver.

"Do you want me to turn it up?" Hina asks.

"Um," Yoko says. He doesn't have time to say anything more before Hina's turning it up to what Yoko can only assume is the highest setting. He makes a high sound, hips bucking away from the sudden, blinding sensation.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," he whimpers, "I think I'm gonna come, fuck."

"You'd better not," Hina says warningly.

"Then turn it down, _please_."

It feels like the vibration is running through his entire body, setting Yoko's nerves on fire. He bites his lip until it recedes into something a little less mind-blowing. The lower vibration just feels like a tease, now, though. He turns his head so he can pant, licking his lips.

"I love watching you like this," Hina says. He's lost the neutral tone, but the words are enough to make Yoko flush and push his face into the pillow, groaning.

"I hate you," he says to the pillow.

"Heard that," Hina says, and then the vibration gets stronger. Yoko's hand almost slips on the base of the vibrator when he twitches. "Show me your face and I'll turn it back down."

Yoko turns his head and the vibration returns to a manageable level. He hates not being able to see, even though if he weren't blindfolded he'd probably have his eyes closed at this point anyway. Having Hina just watching him. not touching him at all, only connected by the instructions and the thin wire running from the vibrator to the controls, makes Yoko feel exposed and vulnerable. He flushes, unconsciously turning his face back toward the pillow. Hina turns up the vibration, and Yoko tries to ride it out, thinking the sensation might dull a bit if he waits. His body is tensed, his teeth closed sharp over his lip and the nails of his left hand digging into his palm. The pain grounds him a little, but it's not enough to keep him from feeling like he's about to come, or pass out, or both.

He turns again and the vibration immediately recedes. Yoko lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and Hina's fingers brush his ankle.

"Is it really that hard for you to know I'm watching?" Hina asks, sounding a mix of genuinely curious and exasperated.

"Yes," Yoko says, through gritted teeth.

"You look so hot like this," Hina says.

"Stop _talking_ ," Yoko pleads.

"I don't think you're using this right," Hina says, his hand suddenly on Yoko's wrist. He takes hold of the vibrator, pulling Yoko's hand away and pinning it to the small of his back. "You should be a lot more desperate by now."

Hina angles the vibrator so that Yoko's arching, his toes curling. He pushes back into it with a low groan.

"Yeah," Hina breathes, "that's it."

Hina pushes the vibrator in deep, and Yoko pants and whines and tries not to think about what he must look like right now. His body feels unbearably hot, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. His knees slip against the sheets, splaying his legs farther apart as he tries to take it deeper. Having Hina controlling the vibrator makes all of the sensations somehow more intense, and as he fucks him with it, slow and deliberate, Yoko feels like he's seconds away from coming apart.

When Hina lets go of Yoko's wrist, he lets his arm fall against the bed, leaning onto his forearm. Hina palms over the still-sensitive skin of Yoko's ass before wrapping his fingers around his cock. He slides the heel of his hand over the tip.

"You must be so turned on right now," he says, thumbing at a sensitive spot near the head that makes Yoko moan, hips bucking mindlessly into it.

"Of course I'm turned on," Yoko grumbles.

Hina's hand leaves Yoko's cock and the vibration intensifies. "Do you want to come?" he asks.

"Yes," Yoko says breathlessly, "obviously."

"Go ahead, then," Hina says. The vibration gets stronger still, a tingling shiver through Yoko's nerves.

At Hina's urging, Yoko lets go of the last vestiges of his control, fucking himself back against the vibrator until he's coming, his body tense and mouth open on a high-pitched cry. Hina keeps fucking him through his orgasm, into the point where Yoko's oversensitive and the vibration is painful. He tries to pull away from it, making a strangled sound, but Hina holds his hips with one hand and keeps at it.

"Stop," Yoko whimpers, "please, it hurts."

Hina twists the vibrator, tilting it to find the spot that makes stars explode behind Yoko's eyes and just keeping it there.

"You're hard, though," Hina says. "You like it."

Yoko writhes and shakes, but he can't get away from the stimulation. Hina's hand is tight on his hip, and while Yoko could get away from him if he really wanted, he's not yet at the point where he wants to. Instead, he begs Hina to stop, his voice thin and high.

"I wonder how soon I could make you come again," Hina says, when Yoko stops talking to gasp for breath. The sensation is still way too much, but it almost feels good, too, somewhere underneath the discomfort, the feeling like he's being pulled inside-out.

"Don't," Yoko pleads, "not again, please."

"Oh, come on," Hina says, "I can see how your hips are moving, you want it."

Yoko takes a shuddering breath, trying to still his body's involuntary movements, but he doesn't try to deny it. He thinks about how Hina's watching him and feels a wave of embarrassment crashing warm through his body. The sensations are making his mind foggy, losing the distinction between discomfort and pleasure.

"Tell me you want to come again," Hina says.

"I want to," Yoko says, with a sound like a sob.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Hina urges, his voice low and rough. "Beg me for it."

Yoko is rapidly reaching the point where he'd probably beg Hina to slit his throat if he asked him to, so it's easy for him to beg Hina to fuck him, the words spilling from his lips almost unbidden. Hina slips the vibrator out and Yoko shivers at the feeling of loss. Then he feels lube being poured cool and slick onto his hole and arches his back, waiting for Hina's cock. The bed rocks with motion, and Yoko hears the crumpling sound of a condom package, then Hina's voice close to his head.

"Get on top of me," Hina says, tugging Yoko's arm. Yoko reaches to take the blindfold off, but Hina tells him to leave it on. He slides his hand up Yoko's forearm to his wrist, and Yoko pushes the rest of the way to lace his fingers loosely between Hina's as he tries to sit up. Yoko feels shaky and disoriented, a little silly as he clambers to straddle Hina. He makes it okay, only kneeing him once or twice, and then he's poised with his knees on either side of Hina's body.

Yoko reaches blindly behind him to take hold of Hina's cock. When his fingers brush the shaft, Hina lets out a shaky sigh. Yoko braces himself with Hina's hand as he sits down slowly, Hina's cock filling him bit by bit. He's bigger than the vibrator, thicker and longer. When he's all the way in, Hina lets go of his hand and reaches for his hips. He runs a hand up Yoko's side and then flicks his thumb over a nipple, making Yoko shudder and clench around him.

"Fuck," Hina groans. He does it again, then pinches it between his thumb and forefinger. Yoko whines, rocking his hips. He starts to move, lifting himself up with shaky thigh muscles, then down, the full feeling of Hina's cock inside him making him breathless. Hina keeps pinching at Yoko's nipple, nothing too painful, but enough to make him whine and shiver.

"Your nipples are so sensitive," Hina breathes, lifting his other hand so he can play with both at once.

Yoko opens his mouth to speak but all he can do is pant. He tries to keep moving, but his muscles ache from holding the position he'd been in before, from all the stimulation he's felt all night, and he slows down, bracing his hands on his thighs.

"You look really nice on top of me," Hina starts, "but this isn't quite working."

Yoko heaves a sigh of relief, and Hina laughs under his breath. He sits up, then eases Yoko onto his back, staying fully inside him the whole time. Yoko splays his legs open, knees up, and Hina pulls out almost all the way. He stays there for a moment, trailing his fingers down Yoko's inner thigh, before thrusting back in, hard. Yoko tilts his hips into it, groaning.

"Jerk yourself off," Hina says, "I want you to come again."

Yoko spits in his palm, wraps his hand tight around his cock. The stimulation is still a little too much, and he shudders, making a pained sound, but strokes himself anyway.

"Does it hurt?" Hina asks. From his voice and the speed with which he's thrusting into Yoko, he's pretty close to coming.

"Yeah," Yoko breathes. He thumbs at the tip, dripping wet with precome, and gasps. Hina groans, pushing at Yoko's knees so he's bent further, and thrusts in again. It hits the perfect spot and Yoko cries out. 

When Yoko comes this time, his body is wracked with shudders. He bites his lip, whining, until Hina leans in close and kisses him. He nips at Yoko's bottom lip, which feels swollen from him biting it, as he fucks him relentlessly. Yoko can't do much but groan and pant into Hina's mouth, letting him control the kiss completely.

Hina breaks the kiss when he comes, mumbling nonsense against Yoko's lips as he thrusts into him a few more times.

When Hina pulls out, Yoko lets his legs collapse bonelessly onto the bed. He feels fingertips on his cheekbones, and then the blindfold is being eased off. He lifts his head slightly, letting Hina pull it away, but keeps his eyes closed.

"You gonna open your eyes?" Hina asks.

"When I feel like it," Yoko says. He knows from experience that the light in the room will seem blinding when he first opens his eyes after being blindfolded, and he wants to avoid that unpleasant experience for a while if he can.

"If you're not going to open your eyes, I guess I'll just tell you," Hina says, "Subaru's been here the whole time."

Yoko keeps his eyes closed when he swats at Hina, and he only opens them because he misses.


End file.
